KagaAoKi's family
by RinRin NaRin desu
Summary: Summary : Kehidupan Aomine Daiki setelah menikah dengan Kise Ryouta dan Kagami Taiga. Em mungkin ini sekuel dari 'imagination' kalau bisa dibilang sekuel hehehe. Warn! Threesome!KagaAoKi. Enjoy Reading :D CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Aomine's Family**

**Disclamer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Pair** : Threesome!KiAoKaga

**Warning** : Misstypo, aneh, OOCness, abal, gaje

**A/N** : tada~ my first fic in 2014! Silahkan baca!

**Semboyan saya**

**Tertarik? Mohon Review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Klik tombol 'back'**

**Tertarik tapi nggak mau review? Silahkan Fav atau nggak Follow XD *maksa banget***

**Tidak Tertarik tapi mau review? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Enjoy Reading :D**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Setelah prosesi pelamaran yang sangat-sangat-sangat tidak bisa dikatakan romantis itu entah kenapa kedua pemuda dua puluh tahunan itu mengangguk serentak. Apakah masih terbawa dengan euforia semasa SMP dan SMA dimana pria dim itu sangat-sangat mengagumkan dan sangat memukau?

Atau mungkin memang dahulu kedua pemuda ini sudah menyiman rasa dengan pemuda berambut biru itu?

Entahlah, hanya Tuhan dan dirinya yang tahu tentang persoalan itu.

Sekarang langsung saja kita akan membahas tentang kehidupan mereka setelah menikah.

"Oi bangun Daiki!" si surai merah menarik paksa buntalan selimut itu. Dirinya yang tengah sibuk dengan urusan dapur masih saja disibukkan dengan si kepala keluarga yang oh ampun dia susah sekali dibangunkan!

"Lima menit lagi Taiga, aku lelah sekali." Desahnya malas seraya menarik kembali selimutnya dan kembali meringkuk.

Berdecak kesal."Ck! Lelah? Kemarin kau seharian dirumah bahkan kau hanya tiduran sambil menonton TV pekerjaan apa yang kiranya membuatmu lelah _Aho_!" ini dia orasi pagi hari persembahan dari Kagami Taiga atau sekarang boleh aku sebut Aomine Taiga. Menyingkap selimut itu paksa, menampilkan seorang pria berambut biru _topless_ dan hanya memakai boxer untuk bawahannya."Cepat bangun atau ku guyur kau dengan air dingin!" ancam Taiga.

"Baik-baik aku bangun, tapi ada syaratnya." Si lawan bicara menyeringai mesum."Mana _morning kiss_ku?"

**BUUUKK**

Sebuah bantal empuk mendarat tepat diwajah ero bin mesum bin dakian itu. Si penimpuk berwajah merah merona sekarang. Dia sebenarnya mau tapi apa mau dikata dia 'kan sedang terkenal virus tsuntsun dari si dokter itu.

"_Aho_!" masih dengan muka merona dia berteriak dan masih menghujani Aomine Daiki dengan bantal yang ada dikamar itu.

"Ampun!" suara tenor menggema. Sebeneranya si tidak sakit hanya sedang mendramatisir saja. Siapa tahu 'istri'nya yang satu lagi datang.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut-ssu?" suara lain datang dari ambang pintu. Membuat dua pasang mata safir dan ruby menoleh kearahnya. Tuh 'kan benar datang.

"Ryouta! Taiga tidak mau memberiku _morning kiss_ jadi aku mau _morning kiss_ darimu saja." Entah kenapa si kepala keluarga itu dengan semangat bangkit dari tidurnya dan menerjang si _blonde_.

"E-eh!" si _blonde_ panik hanya bisa mundur beberapa langkah.

**BUUUAAAKK**

Terima kasih pada Taiga yang dengan sigap menghentikan aksi Daiki.

Sebuah buku mendarat manis dikepala bagian belakang. Membuat si korban limbung."Daikicchi pagi-pagi sudah mesum! Apa kemarin malam belum cukup-ssu!" ungkap Aomine Ryouta.

Kontan saja wajah Taiga memerah mengingat kejadian kemarin malam yang ehem lumayan ah tidak sangat panas. Dalam hidupnya dia tak pernah membayangkan kalau _threesome_ bisa seperti kemarin malam.

Padahal dia hanya ehem 'penerima' bagaimana dengan Daiki selaku 'penyerang'. Aaais apa pula pikirannya itu. Ini gara-gara Ryouta yang mengungkit-ungkit kejadian tadi malam. Yah meskipun bukan yang pertama kalinya sih tapi tadi malam benar-benar sesuatu!

Apa ini gara-gara ungkapan Ryouta yang menginginkan seorang bayi? Dan Daiki menjadi sangat bersemangat. Tapi kalau dilogika itu mustahil sekali! Ya meskipun Midorima Shintarou eh maksudnya Kazunari Shintarou telah memberi Daiki sebuah obat yang katanya bisa membuat hamil.

"Taiga berhenti melempariku!" Daiki mulai berdiri, mengusap-usap kepala bagian belakangnya yang nyut-nyutan."Eh ngomong-ngomong kalian berdua sudah merasakan efek obat yang Shintarou berikan pada kalian?"

Ryouta menggeleng, Taiga juga ikut menggeleng diiringi dengan serabut-serabut pink yang memenuhi pipinya.

"Hmmm berarti aku harus berusaha lebih keras lagi!" sebuah cengiran mesum terpampang dibibir si biru."Ayo kita lakukan lagi!"

"TIDAK!" teriakan keras meluncur dari belah bibir Taiga."Cukup untuk kemarin malam." Mukanya sudah memerah sekali saat ini.

"Aku juga tidak mau-ssu pantatku masih nyeri." Ryouta memanyunkan bibirnya. Sedangkan Daiki hanya menunduk lesu.

"Sebentar saja, mau ya? Please please kalian cantik deh!" oke ini rayuan _absurd_.

"Tidak! Dan aku tidak cantik!" tegas Taiga dengan muka cemberut.

"_No way_-ssu! Meski aku memang cantik!" terlalu narsis kau Ryouta.

Daiki menghela nafas."Kalau begitu aku mau nikah lagi! Aku mau nikah sama Ryo, dia pasti nurut nggak kayak kalian berdua." Entah kenapa si pria dim ini menjadi manja.

"Berani nikah lagi aku bakal membuatmu lebih hitam lagi."

**Glek**

Daiki menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Semetara Ryouta hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Te~he ini sekuel dari 'Imagination' ini masih percobaan sebenarnya tinggal pendapat dari para readers-san yang menentukkan nasib fic ini **next **or** delete.**

Bisa ditambah saran juga kok :D

Oke tanpa banyak cakap. Review please, no flame

See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Pair** : Threesome!KiAoKaga

**Warning** : Misstypo, aneh, OOCness, abal, gaje

**A/N** : saya update XD gomen chap ini rada maksa soalnya ini chap jembatan (?) gomen juga kalo chap ini garing dan mungkin nonsense DX

**Semboyan saya**

**Tertarik? Mohon Review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Klik tombol 'back'**

**Tertarik tapi nggak mau review? Silahkan Fav atau nggak Follow XD *maksa banget***

**Tidak Tertarik tapi mau review? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Enjoy Reading :D**

Aomine Ryouta menghampiri sang kepala rumah tangga yang tengah bermalas-malasan diruang keluarga."Daikicchi, aku dan Taigacchi mau ke supermarket belanja bulanan kau jaga rumah ya." Seru Ryouta.

Aomine Daiki hanya meliriknya, bergumam pelan dan menguap. Dasar tipe-tipe bapak pemalas."Aku titip majalah mai-chan ya." Tambahnya sebelum kembali menutup mata.

**PLETAK**

Detik kemudian sebuah jitakan mantap mendarat manis dikepala Daiki. Siapa lagi yang memberinya kalau bukan Aomine Taiga."I-itte!" mata Daiki membulat tangannya sibuk mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Ayo Ryouta kita berangkat." Ucapnya acuh.

"Eh tapi bagaimana dengan Daikicchi?" Ryouta menatap prihatin sang suami yang masih mengerang kesakitan sesekali menggerutu.

"Taiga kau kasar sekali sih! Ryouta rawat aku." Manjanya si kepala keluarga ini.

Ryouta hanya berkacak pinggang."Habis salah Daikicchi juga sih."

"Ryouta cepatlah, dagingnya hanya diskon sampai jam sepuluh, tinggalkan saja si mesum itu." Geram Taiga dari ambang pintu.

"Tapi Taigacchi?"

"Daging-daging itu lebih penting."

**JLEB**

Apa yang tadi 'istri'nya bilang? Daging lebih penting? Sedangkan suaminya tercinta ditinggal dirumah dengan kondisi kepala benjol? Kejam sekali.

"Sialan kau Taiga!"

"Ryouta cepat." Taiga sama sekali tak memperdulikan teriakan marah dari sang suami.

"Hai! Hai! Daikicchi baik-baik dirumah ya." Ryouta mengecup pipi Daiki sebelum meninggalkan pria berambut biru tua itu.

Hah setidaknya 'istri'nya yang lain masih memberinya perhatian.

"_Itterasai_."

"_Ittekimasu_."

* * *

"Ne, Taigacchi jangan kasar-kasar dengan Daikicchi." Ryouta memulai percakapan saat mereka sedang memilih bahan makanan.

"Itu wajar saja Ryouta, karena dia menyebalkan." Geram Taiga. Dia kesal dengan Daiki, yang benar saja dia sudah menikah tapi hobi membaca majalah _ero_ itu belum juga hilang.

"Iya juga sih, dia itu mahkluk _dim_ bin _ero_ bin menyebalkan tapi entah kenapa aku sangat mencintainya." Ryouta dengan pandangan menerawang mengumbar senyum manis.

"Mungkin dia menggunakan semacam guna-guna?" sebuah pukulan pelan mendarat dipundak Taiga.

"Ada-ada saja kau Taigacchi, tapi mungkin juga." Ryouta mengedikkan bahunya dan diiringi kekehan tawa. Beberapa detik kemudian tawanya memudar."Sebaiknya kau harus minta maaf Taigacchi."

Taiga mengambil pose berfikir."Hm aku akan memintan maaf padanya nanti, dan sebagai ucapan maaf aku akan membuatkan makanan kesukaannya, mungkin."

"Bagaimana kalau ini juga?" Ryouta mengeluarkan sebuah majalah dari balik punggungnya. Entah kapan pemuda pirang itu mengambil majalah itu. Dan seketika wajah Taiga memerah.

Dia menunduk."I-itu juga boleh."

* * *

Sementara itu dikediaman Aomine. Si kepala keluarga berkali-kali menyamankan posisi tidurnya. Dia sudah bosan setengah mati. Kenapa belanja saja bisa memakan waktu berjam-jam dan teganya Taiga tak menyiapkan makanan untuknya. Dan tak ada kue dilemari esnya, padahal biasanya Ryouta selalu membeli kue dalam jumlah banyak.

"Kalau aku hanya diam saja aku akan mati kelaparan." Secara medis sebenarnya itu tidak akan terjadi Daiki. Si pemuda beriris biru itu beranjak dari tidurnya. Menuju ke kamarnya, hanya sekedar mengganti baju. Dia akan makan diluar saja.

Setelah selesai mengganti baju dia bergegas pergi. Tak lupa meninggalkan sebuah memo untuk kedua istrinya.

Dia berinisiatif untuk pergi ke Maji Burger namun diperjalannya dia bertemu dengan patner basketnya sewaktu SMA. Sakurai Ryo, pemuda manis bersurai coklat ang dulu pernah menjadi korban pem_bully_an Aomine saat makan siang(?)."Yo Ryo!" sapa Daiki sambil berjalan mendekat.

Ryo menoleh."A-aomine-kun _hissashiburi_." Pemuda itu menunduk.

"_Hissashiburi_." Balas Daiki dengan senyum cerah.

"Apa kabar Aomine-kun?"

"Panggil Daiki saja, baik bagaimana denganmu sendiri?"

"_Su-sumimassen_! Etto kabarku baik Da-daiki-kun, sumimassen kau mau kemana Daiki-kun?"

"Aku mau makan siang, mumpung kau ada disini, ayo ikut aku sekalian."

"Etto tapi apa itu tidak merepotkan?"

"Tentu tidak, ayo."

"_Hai_."

* * *

**BUUUUH**

_Milkshake_ segar menyembur dari mulut Daiki.

"Apa! Kau bertunangan dengan Imayoshi-senpai? Kau bercanda?"

"_Su-sumimassen_ a-apa ada yang salah?" Ryo berulang kali menunduk.

"Tidak aku hanya berfikir apa tak ada orang lain sempai kau memilih dia?" cibir Daiki.

Ryo masih menunduk-nunduk dan berulang kali mengucapkan kata 'maaf' padahal dia tak salah apa-apa."_Su-sumimassen_ karena aku mencintainya _su-sumimassen_!"

Daiki menghela nafas."Cukup minta maafmu Ryo kau tak salah apa-apa aku hanya kaget saja." Dia kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keadaan Ryouta-san dan Taiga-san?" sepertinya Ryo berniat mengalihkan topik.

"Ryouta dan Taiga dia baik-baik saja, hanya saja entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Taiga jadi galak, apa dia PMS ya?"

Ryo _sweatdrop_. Bagaimana mungkin seorang laki-laki PMS."Su-sumimassen ba-bagaimana mungkin Taiga-san PMS."

"Ah benar juga, dia 'kan laki-laki, atau jangan-jangan dia sedang hamil!" ujar Daiki semangat dan tak lupa binar dimatanya.

"Uhuk-uhuk!" reflek Ryo yang sedang menyeruput minumannya tersedak mendengar kata-kata Daiki.

"Ya pasti dia sedang mengandung anakku!"

"Etto Daiki-kun la-laki-laki bukannya tidak bisa hamil?" ujar Ryo ragu-ragu.

"Tapi mungkin saja, aku 'kan sudah berusaha dengan giat dan keras (?)."

"Aaa_ su-sumimassen! Su-sumimassen_ aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa Daiki-kun, su-sumimassen!"

"Ryo hilangkan kebiasaanmu meminta maaf itu."

"_Su-sumimassen_, a-aku akan berusaha!" dan pembicaraan itu berakhir dengan Ryo yang menunduk-nunduk ria.

* * *

"Taigacchi bagaimana kalau kita istirahat dulu." Wajah Ryouta terlihat lelah, belanjaan mereka juga cukup banyak hari ini enam kantung plastik besar."Aku ingin mengistirahatkan kakiku sebentar."

Taiga menghela nafas."Baiklah kita ke Maji Burger saja."

Sesampainya ke restoran cepat saji itu, Ryouta buru-buru mendudukkan badannya dan merenggangkan tangan-tangannya. Ternyata berbelanja membuatnya sangat lelah.

Sementara pemuda bermata merah itu sedang fokus dengan sesuatu. Tak jauh dari meja mereka. Duduk dua orang yang salah satu orang itu sepertinya Taiga mengenalnya. Seorang pria berkulit kecoklatan tengah memeluk seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan postur badan lebih kecil dari yang memeluk.

Sontak Taiga menjatuhkan kantung belanjaannya.

**Bruk**

Ryouta yang tadi tengah bergumam dikagetkan dengan suara benda jatuh. Dilirknya Taiga sudah diliputi Aura gelap. Tak mau banyak bertanya Ryouta mengikuti arah pandang Taiga. Mata _almondn_nya membulat sempurna.

Dengan langkah menghentak-hentak Taiga berjalan mendekati meja itu. Ryouta pun juga tak mau ketinggalan untuk memberi pelajaran pada seorang Aomine Daiki.

"Ahomine!" bentak Taiga. Dan pelukan dari kedua orang itu terlepas.

"Taiga Ryouta, ada ap__ii-ittai_!" dan detik berikutnya telingai Daiki menjadi korban penjeweran seorang Ryouta."Sa-sakit bodoh!" teriak Daiki kesakitan.

"Pulang sekarang juga!" bentak Ryouta, tangannya masih setia menjewer telinga Daiki.

"Dan kau!" Taiga menunjuk Ryo, sedangkan yang ditunjuk hanya bisa mematung."Apa tadi dia melamarmu?" lirikan Taiga tertuju pada jari manis Ryo.

"_Su-sumimassen_ ka-kau salah paham!" mata Ryo mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Salah paham bagaimana, jelas-jelas tadi kau berpelukkan dan ada cincin di jarimu." Protes Taiga.

"_Su-sumimassen_! A-aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."

Jadi tadi sebenarnya Daiki memeluk Ryo itu karena Daiki sedang terharu dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Yaitu pemikiran tentang jika kalau Taiga itu benar-benar hamil maka dia akan segera menjadi seorang ayah. Dan Daiki malah memeluk Ryo dengan alasan dia ingin berbagi kebahagiaan.

Mendengar cerita Ryo membuat Taiga _jawdrop. _Pemikiran Daiki terlalu absurd dan itu membuatnya sangat malu.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Ryo yang penuh dengan kata '_sumimassen'_ itu selesai, Taiga buru-buru meminta maaf karena sudah membentaknya. Sedangkan Ryouta tersenyum lima jari saat Daiki memberinya deathglare.

"Oh iya Taiga, jadi apa benar kau sedang hamil?"

**DUUUAKK**

Nampan yang awalnya dibawa seorang pelayan kini mendarat mulus dikepala Daiki.

**TBC**

Huuuaaah kok jadi aneh ya -,- Dan kenapa malah cenderung ke AoKaga, gomenne Kisecchi partmu besok yah DX

Dan ini sepertiny gaje dan sangat tidak memusakan gomen T.T

Sankyu bagi yg udah review gomen belom saya balas, ini ngejar waktu batrei lappy mau habis dan nanggung banget kalo dicharger, udah malem dan saya mau tidur DX

Sankyu yang udah fav and follow :*

Review lagi ya! :D


End file.
